bravelydefaultfandomcom-20200223-history
Altair (Bravely Second)
Altair, also known as the Man With The Purple Pen, is a non-player character in Bravely Second: End Layer. He is a man from the Celestial Realm who offers vital information about the overarching plot, and seeks to reunite with his long-lost wife, Vega. Altair is a genius whose most note-worthy invention was the "Compass of Time and Space", an object that can perform time travel. Altair is also known for inventing the Buster Ship, various household and medical appliances, engineering projects, weapons and vehicles. Profile Appearance Having died a long time ago, all that remains of Altair is his soul, which can be housed within other people. He is represented either as a disembodied voice or as possessing Tiz's body, although he retains his own voice. During the events in Via Celestio, faded white silhouettes of Altair make him appear much like an older Yew. Personality Altair is amicable and good-natured, often coming forward with advice and encouragement. He offers a number of "green proverbs", small life lessons using assorted vegetables for comparison. Story Altair used to be a researcher on the Celestial Realm, considered brilliant and accomplished. One day decided to go skiing, and sat next to a beautiful woman in the ski lift. A snowstorm halted the lifts; seeing the woman frightened, he plucked a snow blossom from a nearby tree to offer to her. They parted ways without even knowing the other's name. Their paths would cross again in the spring. Seeing that Altair was becoming more and more successful, his higher-ranking scientists demoted him to a less resourceful facility out of jealousy. Altair stormed out in the pollution-loaded rain, and was stopped by that same woman, who shared her umbrella with him. He learned her name was Vega, and that she was a researcher in this facility. The two fell in love, and in the summer, Altair invited her to a festival, where the two watched fireworks and scooped goldfish together. He confessed his feelings to her, which she returned. Despite the hardships of working in an underfunded laboratory, Altair found unconditional support from Vega as they studied and brainstormed. Vega encouraged him to eat vegetables, which he hated, by offering helpful advice that drew from the plants' characteristics. Altair decided to propose to Vega and reserved a lavish dinner during a night he describes as "holy". He asked for her hand in marriage, but did not have a ring, as he had poured most of his earnings back into their research and could not afford it. She accepted, and they soon held a ceremony to be wed. Altair planned for them to go to Luxendarc, and gave her a ring not long before parting. By accident he alone arrived while Vega stayed behind. As he tirelessly continued his research, he fruitlessly sought ways to return to the Celestial Realm so that they could be reunited. As an accomplished inventor, he created both fantastic and mundane devices and was heralded as a legend. Although he died of disease his grief over being unable to return to his beloved kept his soul afloat. Altair is channeled through a soulstone and nests into Tiz's body, aiding in his revival. He hides his existence at first, writing entries in Yew's Diary with a purple pen to denote that it's none of the other four writing them. This earns him the nickname, Man With The Purple Pen. He reveals himself in Sagitta, controlling Tiz's body but speaking with his own voice. He aids the party in the battle against Geist and explains his circumstances and interest in Ba'als. He can only control Tiz's body during night time and from this point on, both Altair and Tiz are aware of what happens with and around the body regardless of who is in control. Etymology Category:Characters in Bravely Second: End Layer